Pokemon Adventures
by Ryuuzaki Shinigami
Summary: Anyway, the adventures of Brittney, my oc, and her partner, Electro, and her best friend, Takuya. Enjoy.
1. A new Day, get your pokemon

Episode 1: A new day, Get your Pokemon!

"Time to get up!" My mom said. I simply grumbled something in my sleep and turned over.

"Get up now!" she yelled, throwing a shoe at me hitting me on the head.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head. I got up and did all of my morning duties and headed down the stairs.

"'Bout time you got up" A male voice said. I growled at him.

"I'm leaving now." I said

"Alright!" My mom said. I walked out of the door and turned to close the door. I then ran out onto the road and headed to the professor's lab.

"Ahh Brittney, you've finally arrived." The professor said, greeting me.

"Yep! I'm here to get my starter pokemon." He looked at me and noded. Then he led me over to a long white table with wheels. It puts you in the mind of a hospital cot. On the table was three shiny red and white pokeballs and three trays filled with pokemon food.

"I chose a special pokemon for you." He said, walking over to a machine. The machine was big and on the other side was something that looked like a large pipe. In the pipe was a large yellow bulge.

"Is that my pokemon?" I asked looking at the bulge.

"Yes, it is." He said "Brittney , meet your new starter pokemon p..." He started to say but he was interrupted by two people yelling, a male and a female from the sound of it. A boy and a girl walked in yelling at each other. The boy looked at me and stopped yelling.

"Brittney! You got your pokemon too, ne? He asked. I nodded and showed him my new starter.

"A Pikachu? Sugoi!" The boy said.

The girl scoffed "That weak little thing?"

"Trish, be nice." The professor warned. I looked at the pokemon I had. He turned his head.

"Hi there." I said smiling. It looked at me, not opening its eyes. I poked his red cheek gently. I wondered why he wouldn't open his eyes.

Find out what happens next. On the next episode: Go get 'em!


	2. Go get 'em!

Episode 2: Go get 'em!

Takuya was walking down beside me. I was trying to think of a name for my new partner. I don't like calling pokemon by their species name because it makes them seem like they are just like all the others. Pokemon are very different from each other, so I'm not calling them by the species name. Takuya was taking in our surroundings as we were walking down the path heading to Azul City.

My mother talked alot about Azul City. Mainly since it was the closest city to us. Azul City is the Blue Water bound city that is known for, you guessed it, water pokemon. According to my mother, the Gym trainer there, Bryce, was no joke when it came to battling. I know that if I wanna win, I need more than my little Pikachu. I was thinking more about my first gym battle when Takuya interrupted me.

"Cool Pikachu." He said looking at my Pikachu that was walking beside me. His eyes were still closed but he walked as if he could see. I found it very interesting.

"Yeah he's a nice little guy." I said smiling. Suddenly we heard something rustling in the bushes nearby.

"Stay Back." Takuya said standing in front of me. I nodded. The bushes kept moving until an orange puppy with black stripes jumped out and started growling at us. I thought that that was the cutest tiger-puppy thing that I have ever seen.

"What is that?" I asked holding out my pokedex.

"Growlithe, The puppy pokemon." Dexter said "Growlithe are protective pokemon whose main weapon are its powerful bite."

"Growlithe eh?" Takuya said "You wanna catch it?"

I looked from my pokedex to Takuya then at the Growlithe.

"It's sooo cute!" I yelled "Go Pikachu." I cringed on the 'Pikachu' part.

"It's gonna kill you to call your pikachu 'pikachu' isn't it?" He asked, shaking his head.

" Yes it will. Go pikachu! Quick Attack!" I yelled pointing at the growlithe

I looked at Takuya and he pointed up in the tree above him as if saying 'He's up there'. I looked up and saw my partner laying on the branch.

"Pikachu!" I called out. The pikachu looked down at me. I pointed to the growlithe. He merely yawned and stood up.

"Now!" I yelled at the yellow mouse pokemon.

He got mad at me and sent a large thunder attack down that struck me and the growlithe. Him and Takuya started to laugh. I growled as I tossed a pokeball at the now pure black puppy. Then the pokeball started twitching. I clenched my fists hoping that the pokemon would stay in. Then the pokeball stopped shaking and crimson light dimed. I picked up the pokeball.

"All Right! I caught a Growlithe!" I yelled. Takuya gave me a thumbs up and My Pikachu smirked. I let my newly caught Growlithe out of the pokeball. He howled happily then ran onto the hill that was near us. He sat there and stared at the clouds.

"Cloud?" I said confused. The growlithe looked at me then ran towards me. I smiled. Looks like this one pokemon actually likes me. Takuya looked surprised. My pikachu just looked at me.

"Pika?" He replied

"Growlithe!" The tiger-striped puppy howled. The growlithe ran up to me and licked my cheek. The Growlithe's tail wagged furiously. I giggled.

"Welcome to the team." Takuya said leaning against a tree. My pikachu just smirked. The wind started to pick up and leaves started to fly around.

"Cloud"

What happens next you ask? Well, read the next episode: Your rival and your best friend


End file.
